


Cuddle Weather

by summercarntspel



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold weather makes Trapper cranky, Hawkeye snarky, and the both of them want nothing more than to just cuddle up to save warmth. And, if it doesn't exactly stay platonic, who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Trapper/Hawkeye fic I ever wrote, and thanks to some lovely people on Tumblr who offered to read it, I decided I might as well post it on here. To those people, I want to say thank you, and to the rest of you, I want to quietly ask for any feedback you'd like to give, good or bad, and tell you to enjoy the story.

"Cripes, if it gets any colder, you have my permission to slice me open and crawl inside. At least one of us should get to live through this,"

Trapper rolled his eyes, rocking back and forth on his cot, listening as it creaked under his weight, nearly doubled with the heavy coat and several layers he was wearing under it. "Griping isn't going to warm you up."

"Ooh, aren't we grumpy?" Hawkeye commented, tugging his cap down further over his head, "And to think I thought you were Dopey or Sneezy. Maybe even Doc, on a good day."

"Oh, can it, will'ya? I'm doing my damndest not to freeze my tail off and your jokes aren't helping."

Hawkeye shook his head, shooting a glance over to Frank's empty cot before he lifted the corner of his too-scratchy blanket and giving Trapper a look.

Well, it wasn't just a look. It was more like THE look.

Trapper bit his lower lip, shivering pitifully before he grabbed his own blanket and scampered over to Hawkeye's cot, easily sliding in beside his bunkie.

"Ahh, nothing like the warmth of another body," Hawkeye sighed happily, slipping his holey-sock clad feet between Trapper's calves, searching for warmth as he wrapped his arms around the other, burying his nose in Trapper's unruly blonde curls.

"You know, if Frank strikes out with Hot Lips and catches us, our butts will be in blue-slipped slings." Trapper muttered, although he made absolutely no effort to wiggle out of the position, merely choosing to rest his fuzzy head on Hawkeye's chest, his own nose buried the scratchy crook of Hawkeye's neck, "This looks a little suspicious..."

Hawkeye just rolled his eyes, one of his hands slowly working its way up the underside of Trapper's undershirt, somehow managing to wiggle past all the other layers first, "Trap, quit worrying, huh? We're just two bunk buddies snuggling up to save warmth."

"Mm, sure," Trapper grunted, body squirming the slightest bit as Hawkeye's chilly fingers scraped against one of his nipples, causing it to perk up, "That would be a whole hell of a lot less suspicious if you weren't groping me... It would also help if these cots were big enough to share."

Hawkeye just giggled, blunt nails lightly scratching through the patch of dark blonde hairs in the center of Trapper's toned upper chest, "Aw, Trap, you're just worried a little groping will turn into more..."

"It usually does," Trapper groaned, despite the fact he couldn't keep the smirk off his face, inhaling Hawkeye's scent quietly, eyelashes fluttering at the faint, familiar smell and smiling anew.

"You usually don't complain, y'know..."

Trapper shrugged, dropping a careful little kiss to Hawkeye's Adam's apple when it bobbed the slightest little bit. "Too cold to do much... a certain part of my anatomy isn't too fond of this cold weather, y'know?"

"Yeah, Lord knows we don't want Little Johnny to invert on us." Hawkeye chuckled, pressing a tiny kiss to Trapper's hairline, giving his favorite bunkie a little squeeze, eyes closing, "Mm... what say we get some shut eye, huh? Before the cold ruins our little cuddling party. Or Burns. Whichever happens first."

Trapper nodded against Hawkeye's throat, letting out a soft little yawn, "Right... mm, night, Hawkeye."

"Goodnight, Trap."

"And Hawkeye?" Trapper mumbled after a few moments of silence, nimble fingers gently rubbing up and down Hawkeye's spine.

Hawkeye smiled softly against Trapper's forehead, letting out a sigh, "Mhm, yeah?"

"I, uh... I love you." Trapper whispered, partially afraid he would be overheard by someone, by anyone, "I love you."

"Well, don't sound so ashamed," Hawkeye teased sleepily, "I love you, too, Trapper. Goodnight, now."

"Goodnight."


End file.
